friendswobenefitsfandomcom-20200214-history
WEEGEE THE GOD
Cade Johnson McKown (better known as WEEGEE THE GOD, or simply Weegee) is a YouTuber and member of Friends Without Benefits. He is known as the world-renowned ULTRA FAMOUS YOUTUBE SUPERSTAR WEE GEE THE GOD! He has his own YouTube channel, "Weegee Plays," where he uploads entries to his "HOW TO" series and "WeeGee Talks", as well as other miscellaneous commentary-loaded playthroughs and vlogs. Biography WEEGEE is originally from Kansas. WEEGEE claims he can fight and kill a giraffe as well as a kangaroo. He claimed to have done it by snapping its long frail neck resulting in an instant win for himself. WEEGEE doesn't like the new Chuck E Cheese. WeeGee is a high school dropout, dropping out in the 12th grade during the last semester of high school. Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. Quotes "SIEG HEIL GAMERS!" - Game Dev Tycoon: Episode 3 "If the world was a circle, how would we not fall off of it?" - Sonic Adventure DX: FINALE "DONKEY KONG SURGE" - Mario Party 4: Episode 11 "I think we've found '''the '''worst video on youtube, I think we've done it" - Youtube Gaming "All right there's something for the cringe compilation!" - Mario Party 4: Episode 12 "I want someone to film this and put it in, of him touching my asshole!" - Mario Party 4: Episode 12 "Whoa, she's assumed the position, she's bending over" - Splatoon 2: Episode 1 "It's been established I am retarded a long time ago" - Mario Party 10: Episode 3 "People with exceptionally high IQs are retardedly autistic" - Heavy Rain "All I am saying is that if I ever hang myself, you guys are free to use it however you want for videos and profit" - Mario Party 7: Episode 18 "I'm just here to play Mario Party" - Mario Party 5: Episode 17 OUR GOD, IS AN AWESOME GOD!!!! - Mario party 7: Episode 2 Trivia * According to an episode of Trolls, Weegee knows what to do if your child cries in a grocery store, as he took parenting classes due to being a father. ** Turns out, this was not true, and he is in fact not a father of any babies. He is a father of many dead kangaroos and giraffes, however. * DONKEY KONG SURGE - If Donkey Kong is a playable character in Mario Party, then WEEGEE will use him (apart from some arcs from Mario Party 10 in which he chose Spike). If not, Koopa Kid is an acceptable alternative, which turns into KOOPA KID SURGE. If neither of these are present, Birdo enters the scene, which makes it the BIRDO SURGE (Previously was the Dry Bones Surge). In the event when none of his played characters are available (which is the case the case for Mario Party DS), he plays Toad. * His current most popular upload to his "Wee gee Plays" channel is HOW TO KINGDEDEDE. * WEEGEE has a certain obsession with internet titan known as Christine Weston Chandler (CWC) and refers to himself as a "Christorian" * WEEGEE grows an ant farm in the office, when questioned about his leaving of food waste around his vicinity. * WEEGEE has stated that he would like to insert his penis into and or "kouuum" (ejaculate) into various fictional characters, One of which include Harriet from the Super Mario Franchise. * WEEGEE believes that Harry Houdini was one of the three leaders leading the Axis powers during world war 2. * WEEGEE is a gamer, as stated multiple times on multiple different FWOB series, as well as on his personal channel. * WEEGEE has a second channel called "Super Cringe Comp" which is currently inactive. - Pokémon Fire Red Version * WEEGEE allegedly has a 15-inch dick, which hurts a lot according to him. - Mario Party 2 * Contrary to popular belief, WEEGEE's name does not originate from the popular Mario is missing! meme; it actually originates from him needing a PSN name to play Little Big Planet on his PlayStation 3; he thought "Weegee" sounded cool, but since it was taken he added, "the god" at the end. * Just like Major, WEEGEE's favorite bit related to FWOB is the popular SIEG HEIL GAMERS line. - Mario Party 6: 50 TURNS! 100k Special! * WEEGEE rates himself a 10 on the 1-10 funny-meter, and ranks everyone else a 1. * WEEGEE has a side account where he's subscribed to a bunch of youtube channels, which he uses as a "daily viewing account". - Dark Souls 2: Episode * WEEGEE hates the audience, he doesn't care who you are, you are either gay or live in the sewers. Category:People Category:FWOB Members